THE 3RD KNIGHT
by Chels of Queenscove
Summary: This is a book about the daughter of Sir Neal of Queenscove and his wife Lady Yuki. It is her story of struggle to get what she wants. Try and put up a new chapter each week. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Prolouge

The 3rd Knight

Written to coincide with books by Tamora Pierce concerning the happenings in Tortall.

Prologue: The year is 472 HE, King Jonathon IV is in the 37th year of his rule along with his queen, Thayet. This makes Jon 56, Thayet and The Lioness 53, Keladry of Mindelan 30, my father 34 and my mother 32. Ma and Da were married in 460HE and I was born in 462HE. The Scanran War has been over since 463HE and we expect to feel safe from them for at least another decade or two.

MY name is Chelsea of Queenscove…the name sound familiar? It should, my father is the pig headed, Sir Meathead himself, Sir Nealan of Queenscove. I am his only child and heir to all his estates. My mother is Yukimi noh Daiomoru. She has, for as long as I can remember, tried to bring me up to be a proper Yamani lady, I have, for as long as I can remember, hated it with a passion, which was my problem, too much emotion. I have no patience for pretending I am a calm, clear lake, when all I want to do is to smile or laugh.

Both my parents want me to be a normal, beautiful, kind, selfless Tortallian Lady, who will grow up to marry a rich Tortallian Lord, have many babies and live happily ever after. BORING. So instead I chose an exciting career. I have chosen to something only two other women have accomplished this centaury. That is right…I am going to become a knight.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE  
His fist thumped on the table "I have made up my mind. No daughter of mine will put herself through that." Sir Nealan whispered furiously.

"Da, calm down" I said soothingly. "Ma said it was ok"

"Chelsea! Do you know how many pages die? Squires? Knights?" I shook my head to each one "Too many for me to let you-"

I cut him off "Da, I know you know that, and I know you know just about everything else too" he rolled his eyes, "but you are wrong about this. I want to be a knight. I need to be a knight. And besides" I added "I have already told Kel." I smiled wickedly. He was powerless when it came to standing up against Lady Keladry of Mindelan. She is one of the other lady knights, and she scares him half to death.

"You did what? It doesn't matter. You are not going. You are too beautiful and I love you too much to let some beastly pack of boys beat you with sticks."

It was my turn to roll my eyes "Da, I am sorry this causes you so much distress, but," my green eyes locked his "it is my choice to make." I bowed my head just so it looked like I was sincere, but of course he saw right through me, like he always does. "Sorry are you? You will be sorry." His eyes narrowed but he was grinning. It was a smile more wicked than mine. "I am sending you to convent school." He said triumphantly.

This was not supposed to happen. My thoughts whirled around in my head, trying to think up an excuse. "But Da, I am not old enough."

"Well you can wait in your room until you are." When Da got that tone in his voice I knew it was best to stand down, for even though he is a great healer I wouldn't put it past him to poison me. I turned to go.

"Wait." He called out after me. "What exactly did you say to Kel?"

With my back turned to him a huge smile broke out on my face "Oh" I said, as if trying to remember. "Nothing much, I just mentioned that I was interested in becoming a knight, and wanted her advice. She wrote back too…" I let my sentence end there and continued walking out of the study.

"And?"

"Well it was a very long letter, written with extensive detail, but she couldn't fit it all on paper." I let him ponder my meaning.

"She is coming here?" As if on cue the trumpeter signalled the arrival of a friend.

"Damn her." He muttered. "Barricade the gate!" He yelled. A hint of muffled laughter came from outside the study.

"Yuki, darling, come in if you please." Da said. "Something must have been exceptionally funny for you to laugh."

Yuki ignored him and instead turned to me. "So, he said no?"

"How can you even think about letting her become a knight? It is down right preposterous."

"Oh my sweet, darling husband, I love you with all my heart but you frustrate me so. She is of the age to decide for herself, and she will do well I think."

Before Da could answer we all heard loud footsteps that could only belong to one person. Quick as anything Da thew himself at the door and held it tight. It didn't work, without any effort on Kel's part the door flew open to reveal my godmother, my idle. Without waiting to greet Da as was proper she threw herself at Ma and me and entangled us in her arms. Only after we couldn't breath did she let go.

"Neal," she said. "My old friend," accenting the old. "I have missed you so."

"I am not old," he muttered. "I just have many worry lines from worrying about her." He jerked his head in my direction.

"So, I take it by all the yelling earlier, I needn't of come and you are letting her become a knight?"

Da blushed a bright crimson red. "Kel" he started say.

She smiled "You have nothing to be scared of. Look how I turned out."

"That is what I am afraid of."

I knew Kel would win him over so I grabbed Ma's hand and we sat in the sitting room to await the verdict.

"Now do not get your hopes up Chelsea. Your father is quite reluctant to give you up. I think he will be happy if you die a spinster."

"Ma, when has Da ever won an argument against Kel? She is fearless. I want to be her when I grow up." I saw the pain in Ma's eyes as I said those words and I realised what they must have sounded like to her. "I am sorry Ma; I just don't think I could handle being such a serious, quiet lady like you." I kissed her cheek. "I love you Ma"

"I know my sweet, I know."

Just then the study doors flew open. Kel grinned triumphantly. "I hold in my hand," she said with put on awe and dignity, "the letter, written AND signed by Sir Nealan of Queenscove, asking royal permission for his daughter, Chelsea of Queenscove to become a knight. So it doesn't get 'lost' in the mail I shall take it back to Corus with me…right now."

"Oh nut wont you stay for dinner?" I begged, wanting her to save me from my father's wrath. She heard the discomfort in my voice but stood firm.

"I'm sorry Chels, you got yourself into this one so you can get yourself out. And besides, I wouldn't put it passed your dad to drug me and steal the blasted letter back." She winked at Da and strolled toward the door. "Bye."

Even though I knew I would be heavily reprimanded later I threw my arms around Da and thanked him most profoundly.

Before he could say anything I ran to my room to pack. The new term started in just over a week and I had plenty to do before then. I couldn't help but laugh…I was going to be a knight!


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The week passed in a blur. Da tried half heartedly to get me to change my mind. His time was spent either training me to further my knowledge of the sword and bow or checking for my sanity. In my opinion both were a success. I found I was a better than average swordswoman and Da found that the insanity gene that runs in the family didn't skip me.

Before I knew it I was being escorted to Corus, to the Palace, with Da and nearly half of our guard. Like I need an army to protect me, but Da had insisted and the Captain of the Guard had given in. The trip 2 Corus was long and uneventful; we made it there in less than two days.

* * *

I stood in front of the training master, I stood tall and proud in my finest gown. He kept his eyes on my face and took in all that he could. I imagined what it must have been like for Kel; I wouldn't be put on probation like she was and Lord Paidrag haMinch (as far as I know) has nothing against girls, yes I thought, I will have it much easier. I realised then that Da and the training master were talking so I snapped to attention.

"Does she have a servant with her?"

"Yes, her name is Amilee, she has been a companion to Chelsea since she was a babe."

I don't know why, but it annoyed me that I wasn't included in the conversation. I was about to say something when Da kicked me from under the table. I fought back a grin as the conversation continued.

"She has the Gift I presume?"

"Yes, and it threatens to outshine mine one day I fear."

I swelled with pride at my fathers words.

"Very well. I hope that you will fit in here Chelsea, you would do good to stay out of trouble as your father did not."

I smiled, Da blushed and Lord haMinch chuckled.

"Now run along and get acquainted with the rest of your year. You will be summoned for dinner tonight."

I curtsied; this got a raised eyebrow from both men. Of course, how idiotic of me, I wasn't even one day in and already I was stuffing up., pages BOW not curtsy. I left the room feeling utterly humiliated.

"Chelsea, palace life will be very different to your life at home. You are not an heiress here, but a common woman, to serve everyone above you." I tried to cut him off but he continued. "I know Kel told you all about the hazings but don't get into fights about it ok? Let someone else get beaten up." HE stared at me, his green eyes searching my face, "and Chelsea," I looked up, "protect your virtue." "Da!" I exclaimed. "I am 10. And I will honour the Queenscove virtue, day…and night."

He looked slightly happier. "Do you want me to stay toni-"

"GO HOME. Be with your wife. Forget about your unruly child for a few years." I kissed him lightly on the check. "Bye Da, I will miss you." And before he could answer I ran off down the corridor to the pages wing, to my home for the next four years.

A welcome sight met my eyes as I opened my door. Amilee had unpacked all my things and the room already felt like home. We laughed and joked for the next hour before a loud tapping interrupted us. I opened the door to find myself face to face with the rest of my year level. I smiled; all of these were faces I knew. I don't like to brag but my family isn't the poorest house in the relm so naturally every family with eligible boys visited once…or twice. There was Brendon of Fonleith, he was my first suitor and I adored him. He was funny and smart-for a five year old. We grew out of each other but have remained close. I could also see Nate of Reshley, he is a rough boy who likes to be 'king of the rock' but sweet none the less. I held back a giggle as my gaze fell upon that of Gregory of Clipshire. He was the ugliest boy alive, and possibly the sweetest. He was a friend like no other. My eyes rested on a boy I wished I did not know. Fredrick of Greenswood. He was cold and spiteful and I hate to admit it but he broke my heart, but that is another story. After we had exchanged pleasantries we heard loud footsteps and we all quickly assembled at our doors. With a mental slap for forgetfulness I realised that I was still in my dress. I did not want people to think I was copying Kel by wearing a dress to dinner.

We were introduced to all the pages and I tried in vain to remember each one but I would never converse with them so there was really no point. We reached the sponsorship stage and I started to get cold feet, what if noone wanted to sponsor me? I needn't have worried, I saw two second years whom I recognised. They were brothers of Brendon and they liked me enough.

It turned out Brendon was sponsored by his older brother Dominic and I by his twin Dimitry. Nate, by another second year Luca of Montmry and Gregory by yet another second year called Benjiman of Velset. It turns out we were all sponsored by second years when Nelson of Rivawas sponsored Fredrick.

We were allowed a few minutes to become acquainted before the training master lead the way to the dining hall.

I was quite happy with myself; so far noone had glared at me or abused me in any way. I think this generation of boys is much more civilised than in Kel's time.

I sat with my sponsor and friends, noone moved away from me and seats beside me were taken. We ate in total silence, each page only noticing their meal, and as soon as the last fork was put down the doors opened to reveal the king. I had never understood Kel's distain towards him, for as he started his annual speech he stirred within every page a passion to fight for him, to die for him. I suppose that her dislike has something to with the probation that King Jonathan had put on her, but still, it would be my greatest pleasure, my honour, to serve him in what ever way he commanded.

After his motivational speech we were all dismissed to our rooms, to lounge about until the training started, which was in two days.

I went to bed that night filled with excitement and expectations for the coming years.

I was just full of good intentions…


End file.
